


Hell Raisers

by MSpataro210



Series: Season 12 Inspired [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Mary Winchester, Baby, Badass Mary Winchester, Confessions, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dad Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Family Problems, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Raising a Child, Uncle Sam Winchester, dad dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: Dean and Castiel make a decision that affects the rest of their lives.  But they aren't backing away from the challenge.  Mary, however, has her misgivings.  But as Dean and Castiel grow closer to it, and each other, does Mary have what it takes to accept their decision, or take matters into her own hands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This, surprisingly, isn't a Coda, but instead something I'd just personally like to see happen at the season finale.  
> Enjoy!

            The metal door slams open, Mary striding through it. There’s a storm on her brows, her eyes alive with lightning. Sam is following her, chasing after her, mouth moving a mile-a-minute.

            “-it’ll all work out-“

            “God, Sam will you just… shut up!” Mary shrieks, rounding on her son. Sam stops, eyes widening and mouth stalling. He gapes at her for a beat before clams up. Mary’s fierce expression breaks, and she sighs.

            “I’m sorry, Sam,” she says, shoulders drooping, “I just… this is a mistake-“

            “It might not be-“

            “We made a mistake-“

            “-don’t know what they have planned-“

            “-gonna get us killed!”

            A sharp cry breaks through the bunker, and Mary and Sam turn. Mary’s face darkens, the storm returning. Sam frowns as well, letting loose an exasperated huff.

            Dean and Cas finally enter, hovering over a tiny blood-covered blanket: inside, a little baby boy struggles, letting loose howls and tears and snot. Cas is bouncing him, cradling him in his arms, cooing. Dean is no better, smiling goofily and giggling nonsense words down at the child.

            _Kelly’s_ child.

            Dean closes the door slowly, taking the time to do it quietly. He turns back just as Cas is finishing up, the little baby in his arms winding down from his outburst. He blinks sleepily up at Cas before letting loose a big yawn.

            “I think someone is ready for a nap,” Cas whispers, descending the stairs, Dean at his heels.

            “I think we’re all ready for a nap, Cas,” Dean laughs, patting the angel on the shoulder, letting his hand linger before sliding it off. They reach the floor and turn to the others, smiles dropping from their faces.

            Mary’s arms are crossed; her jaw firm and eyes tuned to a mother’s natural weapon: disappointment. Sam looks down, fidgeting.

            “A word,” she growls, looking at all of them, “ _all_ of you.” She stalks towards the library, Sam right behind her. Dean and Cas exchange a look before following.

            Mary sits at the head of a table, rigid. Sam is to her left, trying to smile. His attempt is nothing more than a pained grimace. Dean and Cas sit on the other end: Dean facing Mary while Cas is on his right, still bouncing and rocking the baby.

            Mary starts, “Now… just what the _fuck_ were you two thinking!?!”

            “Hey, language!” Dean says, glancing at the child.

            “I can say whatever the fuck I want young man,” Mary fires back, “like why the fuck did you bring the fucking devil’s fucking offspring back to our fucking doorstep!”

            “Hey, hey,” Sam says, patting at her wrist, “calm down-“

            “Do not tell me to calm down, Samuel,” Mary turns on her youngest. He pulls back, hands up and out. He musters a weak apology. She squints, and then turns to Dean.

            Dean doesn’t back down. He meets her glare with his own.

            “We brought him here because it was the right thing to do,” Dean explains, voice low.

            Mary scowls. “You didn’t do the right thing,” she says, “you were _selfish_.”

            “Oh,” Dean scoffs, “and just what do you think we should do?”

            Mary doesn’t say anything. She stands, and slams the angel blade on the table. All three men’s eyes widen, staring at the weapon before looking back to her. She arches a brow.

            The baby starts crying.

            “I’m,” Cas starts, rising, “I’m going to take him into another room.”

            “You aren’t dismissed until I say so, Castiel,” Mary orders. Castiel drops back into the seat, curling away from her and towards the baby.

            “You don’t think we’re going to get to keep it, did you?” Mary asks, “Dean, you do know what this baby is _capable_ of? Just who’s after it?”

            “I… do,” Dean starts, “And I didn’t think we’d keep him. It’s just…”

            “What, Dean?”

            “I couldn’t,” Dean chokes out, “I can’t kill him… especially after…”

            Mary’s gaze turns softer now. She tilts her head to the side. “After what?”

            Dean looks away, fingers digging into his palms. He turns to Cas, who’s staring at him with a heavy look in his blue eyes. Dean sighs.

            “After Kelly made us promise.”

            _Dean and Cas turn the corner, backs pressed firmly against the wall. Dean stops Cas with a hand on his chest, leaning out. He turns to Cas and shakes his head._

_“You sure they’re here?” Dean asks._

_“Heaven’s information comes from a reliable source, Dean,” Cas whispers back, creeping forward, his grip tight on his blade. “Now, is everyone in place?”_

_“Mom and Sam should be halfway through the front right now,” Dean says, “and your angels and the Brits are probably still dealing with the demons Dagon’s got working for her.”_

_“Then let’s keep going,” Cas says, “We can still make it before-“_

_Cas stops, eyes widening at the sight before him. He drops his angel blade, letting it clatter to the floor. Dean looks at his friend in concern._

_“Cas?” Dean asks, shaking the angel. He doesn’t budge. Dean moves from behind the wall towards the open space Cas is looking at and-_

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

_Dean feels his nose curl at the stench of rot and his stomach flip as he takes in the sight of the room. There are candles, everywhere. A few are still lit, but most have already been snuffed out. Sigils drip red down the walls they’ve been painted on. Bodies litter the floor, eyes unblinking and unmoving. However, in the sea of corpses, Dean can see one moving._

_He shakes Cas out of his trance, pointing at the center of the room. The angel nods, and together, they step over and around the bodies and towards the struggling hand. Dean kicks a bloody man over with his foot, freeing a familiar face._

_“Kelly?” Dean asks, leaning down. He drops the gun, grabbing her hand and pulling her upright._

_Cas leans down on her other side._

_“D-Dean?” she breathes shakily, blood trickling out the side of her mouth, “Casti…el?”_

_“Kelly, we’re here, what… what happened?” Dean asks, looking down at her stomach. He stares at the wound, her something ripped open as if something - no, someone was torn out._

_“Dagon…” Kelly manages to say, “She… she lied to me. Took… my son.”_

_“Crap,” Dean muttered. He looked over to Cas, “Make sure there aren’t any more creeps around.” Cas nods, moving. Dean’s about to join him when Kelly squeezes his hand, making him stay._

_“Hey, hey Kelly, it’ll be alright-“_

_Kelly laughs, shaking her head, “No… I’m not… I need you to… to promise me…”_

_“What is it, Kelly?”_

_“My son,” she whispers, pleading, “Don’t kill my son… he’s not… not a monster. He’s my… **baby** …”_

_“Kelly, I…”_

_Dean pauses, looking at Kelly. Her eyes are watery, her tears mixing with her blood. He can see her start to slip away, the light dimming in her eyes. She’s losing her grip on life, but one thing remains: her belief in her son. That he can be saved._

_Dean can’t look away._

_“I promise, Kelly,” Dean says, smiling, “he’ll be safe.”_

_“Thank… you.”_

_He lays her down gently, closing her eyelids with his fingers. He curses, picking up his gun. He walks towards Cas, gripping him on the shoulder._

_“New plan,” Dean says, “we grab the baby, and we get the hell out of dodge.”_

_Cas doesn’t object. He nods, moving to squeeze Dean’s wrist in approval. They take off down the hall._

“He might have Lucifer’s blood in him,” Dean says, looking at the baby, “but that doesn’t mean he’s bad. Kelly… she wanted him to grow up and live a norm – live a _life_. We have to respect her choice-“

            “Her choice is putting us all in danger!” Mary shouts, “Dean, having that baby with you puts an automatic target on your back. Everything from angels to demons to _hunters_ will be after you-after that _baby._ ”

            “Who says we’re keeping him!” Dean fires back, “I promised to keep him safe. I’m sure we can… figure out a way he won’t be tracked and then put him with a family who can give him what Kelly wants.”

            Mary intensifies her glare on Dean, the moves to do the same at the baby. The baby peeks his head out from behind Cas, and all he can do is blink at Mary and gurgle. Mary huffs, walking towards the exit.

            “Mom!” Dean calls after her, cursing when she slams the door to the library once more. The baby starts to sniffle, and Dean turns towards him, shushing him. Cas keeps to bouncing him.

            Sam looks at the pair awkwardly, coughing to get their attention. Dean looks at him, frowning.

            “You got something to say, too?”

            “No, Dean, I…” Sam starts, clearing his throat, “I just… I respect what you did. Wish you could have let us in on the… but it was all crazy.”

            Dean waits a beat before he breathes out, sagging against the chair.

            “Good,” Dean grunts, “Fighting with Mom is one thing. I’m glad I don’t have to… y’know.”

            “I get it,” Sam stands, “Just know that until you get the little guy to a foster home, you and Cas are playing house.”

            “What?”

            “I’ll get started on that tracking problem,” he waves, walking away, “right after a shower!”

            Now it’s just the three of them. Dean stares at where Sam left them, blushing furiously. He looks at Cas, then down at his lap.

            “You okay with that?”

            Cas tears his gaze away from the baby, finally looking at him.

            “What?”

            Dean smiles at him, “Playing mom and dad for the squirt?”

            “Oh,” Cas says, looking back at the baby. A small smile tiptoes its way onto his face, and Dean already knows the answer.

            “Great,” Dean claps him on the shoulder, “I’m gonna go take a shower, and then we’ll take the little guy out.”

            “What for?” Cas asks, tilting his head at Dean, “Won’t that be dangerous?”

            “Eh,” Dean shrugs, “right now everyone’s probably licking their wounds and what not.” He starts to walk away. “Besides,” he continues, “we need to stock up on baby stuff. Little guy was just born, but he’ll probably be hungry. Especially after the day he’s had.”

            Dean leaves Cas alone with the baby. Cas holds him at arms length, squinting at him in confusion.

            “You cannot need food this early, can you?”

            The small rumble he hears is the only answer he gets.

            “Very well,” Cas sighs, “let’s clean you up, now. I doubt they’ll let us keep you if you’re covered in blood.” Cas looks down at himself, frowning. “Or if I’m covered in blood.” 

* * *

 

            “God why do babies need so much?”

            Dean pouts, leaning on the cart with his forearms. The baby gurgles and claps, drawing Dean’s attention towards him. He’s dressed in mint green overalls, a white t-shirt, and little green sneakers. Dean had to run in and buy the outfit before Cas could bring the baby inside for the rest of the stuff they needed. The baby squeezes Dean’s nose and Dean blows a raspberry in retaliation, making his gummy smile widen further.

            “Because, Dean, babies are practically useless,” Cas supplies, looking between two different car seats, “without all this stuff, they’d die-“

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dean stands, sighing, “just-do we need to spend ten minutes in every aisle?”

            “I want to make sure we get him the best,” Cas turns to him, arching a brow, “Or are you saying we went through all of _that_ for him to not be safe?”

            Dean meets Cas’s challenge with a glare, before backing down in defeat.

            “Fine,” Dean rolls his eyes, “Just pick something that doesn’t clash with Baby.”

            “Then that’ll take fifteen minutes.”

            Dean opens his mouth to respond, only to startle when a soft giggle comes from behind. He turns, hand at his side, only to stop when he sees the teenager behind him. She has an apron tied around her waist, and a nametag reading ‘Katherine’.

            “Sorry,” Katherine says, still smiling, “I was on my way to re-stock the hand soap and… you two are just adorable.”

            “Thank you,” Cas says, coming up right beside a blushing Dean, “we don’t normally fight like this but-“

            “No, I totally understand,” she cuts him off, “my aunt and her husband were just like this when they had their baby.” She walks over to the cart, moving towards the baby. Dean looks at Cas, who shakes his head ‘no’ ever so slightly. Dean relaxes, letting her carry on.

            “He’s such a cutie,” Katherine coos, playing ‘keep away’ with her finger, “what’s the little guy’s name?”

            Dean and Cas’s eyebrows shoot up, and they look at each other. Their mouths flap open and close for a few seconds, before Cas elbows Dean into responding.

            “Robert,” he blurts out, “But – uh… we call him Bobby for short.”

            “He looks like a Bobby,” she nods, turning to them, “Do you need any help?”

            “We were looking at some car seats,” Cas tells her, pointing at one, “and we think we’re gonna go with that one. Is that the right choice?”

            Katherine looks at the seat and turns back to him. “I wouldn’t,” she says, “I remember seeing at least three different mothers returning that set because it shifted too easily. I’d say go for the one three boxes down. It almost never goes on sale which means, in this store at least, it’s the most popular one.”

            “Thank you, Katherine,” Cas smiles, picking the box she pointed out and putting it in the cart.

            “No problem,” she waves, “I’ll leave little Bobby with his dads. Have fun!”

            Dean waves, a chill running up his spine. He breathes out a sigh of relief, sagging against the cart.

            “Jesus, that was close,” he mutters, turning to the baby, “You just had to be cute, didn’t you?”

            “Don’t blame Bobby, Dean,” Cas smirks, “it was us who drew her here with our… _disagreement_.”

            Dean looks away, blushing. “And you’re okay that she…”

            “That she what, Dean?”

            “Y’know,” Dean mumbles, “thought we were… _married_?”

            Cas’s brows draw together in confusion. “Should I be?” he asks.

            “I mean,” Dean chuckles self-deprecatingly, “I’m not the first choice when it comes to partners…”

            “Stop that, Dean, not in front of the baby,” Cas hits him, playfully, “he might pick up on your bad habit.”

            “What bad habit?”

            “That one where you start shitting on yourself for no reason?” Cas chuckles. “Look,” Cas continues, eyes locked onto Dean’s, “there’s no one I’d trust to raise a baby with than you, nor anyone I’d _like_ for that matter.”

            Dean stares at him, jaw slack, eyes unfocused, and cheeks red. Cas taps him on the face with his hand.

            “Come on,” Cas says, turning around, “we still need more things to get before _we_ can eat.”

            Dean shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before they got _too hopeful_. He starts pushing the cart, looking down at Bobby, who’s stopped chewing his fist long enough to stare up at Dean.

            “What’re you lookin’ at, kid?”

            Bobby gurgles happily, stretching his hand out towards Dean. Dean pouts, looking around. Seeing no one, he lets Bobby take his finger in his small hand. 

* * *

 

            Mary walks away from the kitchen, a bottle of beer in her hand, when her phone starts vibrating in her pocket. She picks up the phone, only to have aggravated British cursing blaring into her ear.

            “Okay, look, if you want to keep me on the line,” she talks into it, “I’m gonna have to ask you to turn it down to a five, okay?”

            “Mary,” Davies grits out from the other end, “Where… in the _bloody_ hell… are you!”

            “Cool off, Mick,” Mary sighs, taking a swig of her beer, “we’re okay.”

            “I could bloody well care less about how you and your boys are doing!” Davies shouts, “Especially after the stunt you pulled-“

            “ _They_ pulled,” Mary interrupts, “I was, and still am, totally against what they did.”

            “Need I remind you,” Davies says, getting louder with each word, “who was driving the getaway car!”

            Mary frowns, thinking back to the tight grip on the wheel and her disappointed anger scratched onto her face. Dean and Cas had taken the backseat, the baby between them, while Sam did his best to break the ice from the passenger’s seat.

            “I didn’t see they had the baby until I was driving away,” Mary lied, “Sorry.”

            “Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Davies tells her, “What I want to hear is what you’re going to do about it.”

            “I suggested that we… y’know,” she explains, “but they… they want to find it a home-“

            “Lucifer’s progeny?” Davies scoffs, “They want to give the engine of what will most likely be our assured destruction… what, exactly? A white picket fence and apple pies you Americans blather on about?”

            “I’m doing the best I can, Mick-“

            “You can do _better_ ,” Mick says, “Now, I want an update in the next 72 hours, otherwise I’m sending Ketch. And he doesn’t care exactly _who_ is in his way when he has a mission.”

            “Are you _threatening_ me?” Mary asks, words as sharp as steel.

            “Think of it as… _encouragement_ ,” Davies says, “And trust me, we’ll know if you lie.” He hangs up after that, leaving Mary to swallow the stone that lodged itself into her throat.

            She walks aimlessly, taking sips from her drink as she shuffles her feet along. Her mind is racing, distracted, so much so she doesn’t notice Sam until she almost bangs into him.

            “Sam?” she asks, “What are you-“

            Sam puts his finger over his lips, pointing inside Dean’s room. Mary looks in, and she frowns. Inside, the room is a mess. There are parts of a crib, half-assembled in the corner, next to a pile of toys. On the nightstand, a half-empty bottle of formula rests, surrounded by a few rattles. But that’s not what’s grabbed her attention.

            On the bed, between Dean and Cas, rests the baby. He’s wrapped in a new blanket, a blue and white polka-dotted thing, clutching a small stuffed dolphin. Dean has his arm wrapped tight around Cas’s waist, holding both the angel and the baby close.

            “I didn’t know angels needed sleep,” Mary finally says, tearing her eyes away form the scene. She feels lead in her belly.

            “Apparently newborns are an angel’s only weakness,” Sam shrugs, closing the door on the little family.

            “Why did they buy so much,” Mary asks, “we’re not gonna keep it for long.”

            Sam shrugs again. “Beats me,” he tells her, “They just got what they thought Bobby would need-“

            “Bobby?” Mary asks.

            “Oh,” Sam smiles, “Yeah – beats calling him ‘the baby’ all the time.”

            “Shit,” Mary breaths, “they named it.” 

* * *

 

            “Come on Bobby, drink for daddy.”

            Mary feel sick watching Dean feed Bobby. Watching the baby act innocent, unknowing to what power it has. Watching Dean as he falls-

            ‘ _You can’t think like that_ ,’ Mary wretches her gaze away, ‘ _It’ll only make it harder._ ’

            She flips a page in her book, pretending to read this one, too, trying to ignore the little sounds Bobby makes.

            “Good boy!” Dean laughs, lifting a giggling Bobby up, “Now that that’s done, you wanna go play with Flipper?”

            Bobby claps in agreement, and Dean shifts Bobby to the crook of his arm, reaching for the stuffed dolphin Bobby’s grown to love in such a short time. Dean waves it around to the delight of Bobby, laughing when the baby laughs.

            “Dean?”

            Dean looks up just as Cas walks into the room. Dean gets up to meet him. “Looks like Pop wants a word with us, Bobby,” Dean chuckles into the baby’s crown, kissing his temple.

            Mary glares down at the page, her frown deepening.

            “Dean,” Cas starts, “Don’t you think we should start Bobby’s education?”

            Dean blinks. “Come again?”

            “It’s just,” Cas continues, “I’ve been reading some blogs on the Internet… and people like ‘WomensIntuition’ and ‘MommyBethBlogs’ say that the earlier we start Bobby, the smarter he’ll be when he enters school.”

            “Cas, first of all, I’m taking your laptop away from you,” Dean says, “second of all, we aren’t starting Bobby on _anything_. He’s literally four days old.”

            “But Beth started teaching her little girl Kaigleigh French when she was still in the womb!”

            “Fuck Beth,” Dean scoffs, “my kid ain’t doing any of that crap until he can at least _speak_.”

            “Your kid?” Cas asks, glaring, “Dean, don’t you remember who’s been helping you with Bobby?”

            “Until you stop with these bullshit blogs, I’m a single parent,” Dean shrugs, smiling impishly.

            Cas opens his mouth, only to freeze when a gentle snore breaks through. He and Dean look down at where Bobby has fallen asleep, head lolled to the side on Dean’s shoulder, drooling on Dean’s shirt.

            “Come on,” Cas smiles, putting his hand on the small of Dean’s back, “let’s put him down for his nap.”

            “Right after you, ‘PoppaCasBlogs’.”

            “…Shut up.”

            The door clicks softly behind them, and Mary breathes out slowly. She starts turning the page in her book when a hand falls on her shoulder. She startles, ripping the page. The next instant, she has her knee on Sam’s back, his arm pulled far behind him.

            “Mom, Mom!” Sam calls out, “It’s me! Sam!”

            Mary blinks, coming back to herself. She lets go, getting off Sam and helping him up.

            “Sorry,” she apologizes, “I’m… a little on edge.”

            “Look, no one is going to be bursting in okay?” Sam says, massaging his arm, “I upped the warding on the Bunker against the demons, added new locks to the Bunker, and none of the angels know where we are. We’re safe for now.”

            ‘ _Sure…_ ’

            “It’s just,” Mary looks away, rubbing at her arms, “Dean promised the baby wouldn’t be staying forever, yet…”

            Sam sighs, understanding.

            “I didn’t expect it either,” Sam tells her, “But I mean, Dean’s a born parent. No matter how much he denies it, he loves children, and he loves raising them.” Sam puts his hands in his pockets, looking down, “I mean… he did raise me for most of his life.”

            Mary’s heart aches, the usual one that happens every time she’s reminded of all she’s missed and the responsibilities she passed on to her sons.

            “And,” Sam continues, snorting, “With Cas… I think Bobby’s been good for them?”

            “How so?”

            Sam looks to where Dean and Cas left and smiles.

            “Well…”

            _Two Days Ago:_

_In the library, Sam has three books and his laptop spread around him. They’re all open to places with information on nephilim. He’s cross-checking one of the spells in the book when he hears footsteps._

_Dean walks in with Cas in pursuit._

_“Dean, would you just-“_

_“Cas, I don’t need your help,” Dean cuts him off, “Look, Bobby’s asleep and… I got this.”_

_“Dean,” Cas says, “why won’t you let me help?”_

_“It’s… it’s just-“_

_“Don’t you trust me?” Cas asks, “Do you think I’ll hurt him in any-“_

_“No, Cas, God no,” Dean grabs Cas’s hand, stopping him, “I trust you. It’s just…”_

_“Just what, Dean?”_

_“I’m not used to help,” Dean blurts out, looking away, blushing._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“When I was younger, it was only me raising Sam,” Dean continues, “took me awhile, but I got pretty good at being a single parent at… seven?” Dean chuckles, “Damn that’s fucked up.”_

_“Dean-“_

_“I just,” Dean shrugs, “I got used to relying on myself.”_

_Cas steps closer, guiding Dean’s face up to his with a finger on his chin._

_“Dean,” he says, smiling, “You aren’t alone in this. I’m right here with you, and I’ll be with you for as long as possible.”_

_Dean blinks at Cas, his eyes trailing down Cas’s face to his lips. Dean’s face flushes. Cas smiles, moving forward._

_A small, tinny cry breaks the spell. Dean looks down at the baby monitor clipped to his belt and curses, flying out of the room after Cas._

_Sam finds it hard to go back to research after that._

_One Day Earlier:_

_In the war room, Sam’s propped up on the table with his laptop, looking at a list of ingredients for a spell he found. Unfortunately, one of the herbs on the list has been extinct for over two hundred years. He sighs, pushing the laptop away and scrubbing a hand down his face._

_“How’s it coming, Sam?”_

_“It’s coming I-HA!”_

_Cas walks in with a book in his hands, Dean following with Bobby tucked into a Baby Bjorn. He is not happy with the decision, but Bobby can’t stop grinning from ear to ear._

_“Stop it,” Dean shoots Sam a look, “Or I will end you.”_

_Cas rolls his eyes, taking a seat across from Sam. Dean takes one next to Cas, pulling it a bit too close to the angel. Sam raises a brow, but says nothing._

_“Anyway,” Sam chuckles, “I thought I found something that could work, but without all the ingredients it’s nothing more than perfume.”_

_“What are you missing?” Dean asks, one hand playing with Bobby’s, the other under the table, “I’m sure we can order it or something?”_

_“Amazon’s good, but I don’t think they can get something from 1800.”_

_“Ah,” Dean nods, “That’d be a problem.”_

_“Is there any other option?” Cas asks, leaning forward. He props his head lazily on one hand, the other also under the table._

_“Well,” Sam looks at his computer, “I’ve been looking at spells that we can use to hide his presence from anyone looking for him… but the only thing I’ve seen that does that is Cas’s tattoo and, well-“_

_“No.”_

_Sam jumps back, eyes darting between the two and their outburst._

_“Anyway…” Sam continues, “I’ve been thinking… Cas, what would binding an angel’s grace do?”_

_“Well?” Cas says, “If done correctly, it should render the angel bound completely human, with no powers whatsoever.”_

_“And they’d be completely removed from their grace?” Sam asks._

_Cas nods, “I’m pretty sure. I can’t remember the last time an angel’s grace was bound but… I’m pretty sure there must be some records on it.”_

_“Great!” Sam says, typing into his computer, “I’m pretty sure that when everyone starts searching for this little guy, they’ll be using his grace to track him. So, I’m thinking, we hide his grace, they lose their signal.”_

_Dean jumps in, “Why don’t we just remove his grace altogether?”_

_Cas glares at Dean, and soon enough Dean winces in pain._

_“What?”_

_“Dean,” Cas starts, “removing a nephilim’s grace will kill them.”_

_Dean curls a hand around Bobby’s head, looking down._

_“Shit,” he whispers, “Forget I said anything.”_

_Cas smiles at them, “Alright.”_

_Sam clears his throat, drawing attention towards him. “I’ll get working on this… why don’t you two change Bobby?”_

_Dean sniffs the air, then pouts down at Bobby. “Not cool, man,” he says, “Not cool.”_

_“Come on Dean,” Cas stands, pulling Dean up, their fingers slotted together, “Might as well get it over with.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_Sam gapes as they continue holding hands out the door._

_A Few Hours Earlier:_

_Sam is rushing towards Dean’s room, book tucked away in the crook of his arm. He stops outside his door, about to knock, when he hears voices on the other side. Sam pauses, and then puts his ear closer to the door._

_“Why are you acting like this, Dean?”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I take a step, you take two steps back. Do I smell? I promise, I cleaned myself after Bobby decided to vomit over my shoulder.”_

_“It’s not that… Cas, I…”_

_“You what, Dean?”_

_“…”_

_“Dean, please tell me.”_

_“God, Cas! Don’t you know what you do to me?”_

_“I’m… sorry?”_

_“You – you get close, Cas, and my brain stops working! I get sweaty and nervous, my heart beats two times faster my stomach feels like it’s gonna heave itself and-“_

_“Dean, I’m sorry if I made you feel this way. I’ll… I’ll try and stop-“_

_“No, don’t!”_

_“I’m… confused. I thought you said-“_

_“I never said I didn’t like it.”_

_“…”_

_“Cas… you make me feel things… things I – I never thought I could feel. Things I… thought I felt, but never really knew could be this… **intense**. I don’t want them… I don’t want **this** … **us** … to stop.”_

_“Dean, I… I can’t say you don’t inspire the same response in me.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_“…”_

_“So, what should we do now?”_

_“…Kiss?”_

_Sam backs away, blushing. He walks away, punching a fist into the air._

            “So they’re together,” Mary says, “they’re together and they’re gonna raise this baby… together?”

            “It looks like it,” Sam shrugs, “I mean, it won’t be hard. Once I finish this binding necklace, Bobby’ll be undetectable to anyone looking for him.”

            Mary walks away without saying a word. She wanders, the weight in her stomach getting heavier with each step. She keeps going until she can’t, being pulled down by her thoughts. She hangs her head between her knees, taking shallow breaths.

            Her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she pulls it out, ice shooting up her spine.

            ‘ _One More Hour._ ’

            She stares at the message for what seems like eternity until she sighs, putting it away. Mary pulls herself up, and walks away, head held high. 

* * *

 

            There’s no one in Dean’s room when she enters. She creeps towards the crib, the cold metal of the angel blade tight in her grip. Mary stops beside the wood, pushing the mobile out of the way and getting a good look at Bobby.

            He’s cocooned in the same blue and white polka-dot blanket, the little dolphin off to his side. He’s snoring, peaceful and content with the world.

            The metal bites down on Mary’s hand the tighter she grips it.

            ‘ _…doesn’t exactly care who’s in his way…’_

            Mary closes her eyes, biting back a curse, as she lifts the angel blade. She looks away, and brings the blade down-

            “I don’t think so.”

            The grip on her arm is bone crushing, and she cries out in pain. Cas wretches Mary’s arm back, the blade flying to the other side of the room. He pulls her away from Bobby.

            “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

            “Castiel, please,” Mary turns to him, “we can’t let him live-“

            “Why are you so… _against_ this child?”

            “He’s the devil’s kid, Castiel,” Mary growls, “We can’t let him destroy the world!”

            “And you know he’ll do this?” Cas asks, “You know, one-hundred percent, he’ll do as you predict?”

            Mary stalls, looking away. She looks back at the crib, and the tears start to pool in her eyes.

            “Dammit, Castiel,” she whispers, “Why are you protecting it?”

            “Because _he_ is my _son_.”

            Mary stills, staring at Cas, her jaw slack. Cas stays resolute.

            “What?”

            “He’s my son,” Cas continues, “Your _grandson_. Why do you… why are you acting like this?”

            “Because…” Mary looks down, “because I’m trying to protect _my_ sons.”

            “Then you know I’ll do anything to protect mine.”

            “But he isn’t yours, Cas!” Mary fires back, “He has Lucifer’s blood inside of him!”

            “And Sam had Azazel’s.”

            Mary glares at him.

            “Just because a baby is destined for destruction doesn’t mean it’s written in stone,” Cas says, loosening his hold on Mary, “the Winchesters have taught me… _Dean_ has taught me, that we choose our own destinies. That it’s up to _us_ to change the course of fate. And I’m sure that, with Dean and I as parents, Bobby will grow up to be a great man.”

            Mary listens. She pulls her arm away from Cas and walks towards the crib. She looks inside once more.

            Bobby stares back at her, now awake. He blinks at her, and then smiles.

            Mary closes her eyes, sighing.

            ‘ _Dammit_.’ 

* * *

 

            “Sammy!”

            Sam looks up from his book, the bowl in his hands steaming. Dean shoots Sam an odd look.

            “What’cha got there?” Dean smirks, “Some kind of kale soup?”

            “Hardy har har, Dean-” Sam rolls his eyes, “-for your information, this is going to keep my nephew safe.”

            Dean blinks. He opens and closes his mouth for a minute, blushing.

            Sam snorts. “Come on,” Sam laughs, “You think I haven’t seen you with Bobby? You aren’t gonna let anyone else _near_ him.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighs, punching Sam lightly. He clears his throat, looking down. “And…”

            “I’ve also seen you with Cas,” Sam continues, “And I also approve.”

            “Thank God.”

            “What?” Sam smirks, “You think I wouldn’t? Honestly, I’ve been _expecting_ it.”

            “Wait, what?”

            “Yeah,” Sam shrugs, “Didn’t think it would take a baby to bring you two together.”

            “Neither did I…”

            The brothers share a fond look. Dean is the first to look away, smiling down at the bowl in Sam’s hands.

            “So what _is_ in there?”

            “It’s a mixture that’s supposed to bind an angel’s grace,” Sam says, “you dip it in a pendent or a bracelet, let it soak for a bit, mutter some Enochian, and all we need now is to have lil’ Bobby wear it and he’ll be cut off from his grace, and no one will be able to use it to track him!”

            “Then let’s get it on him.”

            The brothers turn as Mary comes strolling in, Bobby on her hip. Cas is on her heels, smiling.

            “Mom?” Dean stands, nearly knocking the chair over in his rush. He’s slack-jawed, and his eyes start to water.

            “I… I’m sorry, for how I’ve been acting,” Mary looks away, ashamed to meet his gaze, “But… I should know by now that it isn’t who you come from that matters… it’s who you’re with.” She looks up at him, “And he’s with one of the greatest _parents_ I know.”

            Dean sniffs, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He strides over to Mary, and pulls her into a long hug. Mary pats at his back, Bobby squished between them.

            He pulls back, wiping his eyes. “Thanks, Mom,” he sighs, “I… I really need you with me on this.”

            “You don’t need me,” Mary tells him.

            “But I want you?” he smiles, “And Bobby wants his grandma-“

            “Please, Dean, I’m younger than you,” Mary stops him, “I don’t want to be reminded I have grandchildren.”

            “Then you shouldn’t meet Claire,” Sam calls out off-handedly.

            “Claire?” Mary asks. She looks between Dean and Cas, and neither can look her in the eye. “Well?”

            Cas clears his throat. “Jimmy – my vessel – Claire was his daughter,” he explains, “Dean and I… sort of adopted her?”

            “She’s _twenty_.” Sam emphasizes.

            Mary feels a twinge in her hip. “I need a drink,” she sighs, handing Bobby over to Dean. Dean bounces the boy in his arms, walking over to Sam.

            “Okay, Sammy,” he says, “lay it on him!”

            Sam pulls the amulet out, and Dean lets out a gasp.

            “What?” Sam smirks, “there’s no other amulet I’d think that’d be more perfect than this.”

            Dean smiles, taking the shortened cord and handing it over to Cas, who walked over as well. Cas undoes the clasp, and closes it once safely around Bobby’s neck. His eyes glow blue for a second before blinking back into their normal hazel. Bobby gurgles and claps at the air in front of him.

            “Now that that’s settled,” Dean starts, “who wants dinner? Bobby, I know you do!”

            Bobby squeals as Dean leads him towards the kitchen, Cas by his side. Sam smiles at Mary before following them in.

            Mary shakes her head, moving to follow when her phone starts vibrating. She answers.

            “Well?”

            “I couldn’t do it.”

            “Couldn’t?”

            “Fine, you got me,” Mary sneers, “I didn’t _want_ to.”

            “Mary,” Davies growls into the phone, “I hope you realize what you're doing.”

            “I am.”

            “Fine, be that way,” Davies sighs, “Ketch is en route.”

            “Good. I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like? I hope ya did!  
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment and let me know!


End file.
